


Technology is Marvelous, ja?

by CharlieMistry



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Big gay lawyers, Chatting & Messaging, Internet, M/M, Sexting, Web chat, instant messager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/CharlieMistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo is busy and Klavier is trying to coerce him into some online sexy time shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology is Marvelous, ja?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally a kink meme fill way back whenever. I'm currently working on getting all (except maybe the shite stuff...) my Ace Attorney fics up here.
> 
> SO.  
> Based on the prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: Right, right, so there was that epic request for P/E CYBERING back on page one or something, yes? This anon would love it if someone would play that broken record once more for a GS4 version of either HoboFeenie/Apollo or Klavier/Apollo because cybering fics are the funniest shit ever.

***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Polllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Bit busy. Talk to you later.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Herr Fooooreheaaaaadddd  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Klavier, I'm just online incase I get an email about this case  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
I have a good idea though  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Oh?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Do you know what cybering is?  
 **~Just Justice~ has gone offline.**

Apollo sighed. He was used to his boyfriend making strange suggestions and this was a prime example. As far as he was concerned, cybering was just for people who _really_ couldn't get laid in real life. Besides, he had so much work to do that it was just out of the question.  
His phone started ringing. With a sigh, he answered. It was Klavier, pleading for him to go back online. With a sigh and such reluctance, he did.

 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
oh meine kleine Apollo!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Well, what am I doing then?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Well herr forehead. Tell me what you are wearing first.  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Clothes.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Forehead...  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
*sigh* I'm wearing my red pants and vest with a white shirt. Oh, and that tie you bought me for my birthday. The awful one.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Forehead! Well. I'm wearing my black leather pants. The ones that cling so perfectly to my perfect ass.  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
I feel like a perfect ass just having this conversation.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
And a black silk shirt that caresses my body so softly...  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Come on Forehead! Stop being so foolish!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Fine. What now?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
First, I'm pulling up your chin so I can steal a gentle kiss from your soft lips.  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**

 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Am I supposed to put my hand to my lips or something to pretend its you right now?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Forehead! Use your imagination!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Fine... so, you've stolen a gentle kiss from my soft lips. I... moan a little and twirl a finger through your hair.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Ahhh, sehr good! I'm cupping your face in one hand and tickling the hair on the back of your neck with the other.

Apollo was a little bit surprised that he was actually started to enjoy this. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
I let my hand run down from your hair to that tacky bling necklace of yours.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
I'll let that comment slide just because you're trying.  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
From the necklace, I'll caress over the soft silk for a moment then slide my hand up underneath the shirt. Hmmm, you feel so muscular. Have you been working out?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Oh Foreheaaaaadddd... I'll moan and clutch at your hair for a moment. Then once I've gained my composure, I'll reclaim your mouth with mine. Our tongues will dance a most beautiful dance...  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Oh  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Do you like that?  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Yes...

Apollo was really getting into this. He had to unbuckle his belt and loosen his pants. Klavier really knew how to drive him, even from a distance. He had to stroke himself or he may have cried.

 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
While we kiss like this, I'm still stroking your chest. I've found a nipple.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Hmmmmm... you have two hands, I have two nipples, ja?  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Okay then. So, my other hand slides up as well to fondle the other one.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Hmmm... Ja, das ist gut Apollo...  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Then just when you're gasping into my mouth, I whip my hands out of your shirt and start speedily unbuttoning it!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
I can't help myself, I pull away from your mouth and trail kisses down your chin, along your jaw... down the elegant curve of your neck... tracing your collarbone then slide down to a nipple...  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Oh Gott, Apollo! You're getting into this!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
I kiss it first then suck on it and nibble lightly... you're beautiful, Klavier  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Meine Apollochen... I decide to take control. I grab hold of your tie and pull you up for another kiss. While you're still reeling, I work through all the buttons on your many layers of clothing then tear them away  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
What about my tie?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
You can keep that on so I have something to hold on to.  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
There's something you can hold onto in my pants...

Apollo couldn't quite believe that he'd just typed that. Further more, he couldn't believe he'd pressed send. But to be fair, this wasn't a situation that Apollo had ever found, or expected to find, himself in. He was also stunned by how turned on he was getting.

 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Well, Herr Apollo! Aren't we a little flirty today? I may well have to take you up on that offer!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Please!  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
I love when you beg... I can't help myself but indulge you!  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
I unbutton your pants and set you free.  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
I don't want to be free.  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
?  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
I want you to confine me! Bind me if you must!  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Herr Forehead!  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Pin me down! Just please! Take me! Take me now or I'll - god, I don't know, just please!

Apollo couldn't quite stand anymore. He needed Klavier and he needed Klavier _now_. Just after sending the last message, he was convinced he heard a "yelp" come from somewhere nearby. A familiar yelp.

 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Are you at work, Klavi?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Nein  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Where are you?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Bedroom  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
...  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
The bedroom in OUR house?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Ja  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
The one you know I'm currently in?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Ja  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
In the next room?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Ja  
 **~Just Justice~ says:**  
Have you been there the whole time?  
 ***Oh So Glimmerous* says:**  
Ja  
 **~Just Justice~ has gone offline.**

Klavier chuckled to himself as he closed his laptop and put it on the bedside table. He stretched out, putting his hands behind his head. He grinned insanely as Apollo stormed into the room.  
"You are such a pain in the ass!" the younger man barked, pointing frantically.  
"Hi Apollo!" he grinned.  
"I need you now, you jerk!" he howled, practically pouncing on him.  
"I told you it'd be fun, Forehead!"


End file.
